1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a method thereof for switching an audio input channel of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital still cameras (DSCs), and others, supporting audio input and output, are widely used. Currently, two types of headphones are suitable for the electronic device. One type of headphone has no microphone and only supports audio output. The other type of headphone combines with the microphone, so-called headset, and supports both the audio input and output. However, the audio input and output of the electronic device are still assigned to the headphone having no microphone when the headphone having no microphone is inserted into the electronic device. The audio input is unacceptably disable.
Accordingly, an improved electronic device and method are called for in order to overcome the limitations described.